Ready or not here we come
by Estel-girl
Summary: What happens when two New York transfer students come to Hogwarts.


_**Ready or not here we come!**_

England the land of good manners and fish and chips. Also the land of Harry Potter. America the land of the free and the home of the brave. Also the land of the argumentative and the annoying. New York the city that never sleeps, the home of the Yankees, and land of the people who mouth-off to everybody. What happens when these to lands meet? Sheer chaos! What happens when two New York transfer students are sent to Hogwarts? How will the students there deal with two teenagers that have serious impulse control problems and are not afraid to speak their minds and stand up to adults? To find out read **_Ready or not here we come._**

A.N.: to anyone who lives in New York and feels that I am being stereotypical well too bad because I live in New York and this is how I act. Also please excuse my spelling I know it's bad.

Ok on with the show!

_Italics indicate thought. Indicates a mind link conversation_

_Oh man! This really sucks! _I thought to myself bitterly as I got off the plane at London's international airport. "This bites like a rabid monkey." I muttered under my breath as I picked up my trunk at the baggage claim. The people around me started to stare at me and whisper. _Yeah that's right severely pissed off teenager coming through!_

Though I must look pretty strange to them in my mesh shirt, gray tunic, and jeans, complete with combat boots and Yankee hat._ They probably don't even know who the Yankees are. _I thought. _Or maybe they're just starring at my trunk._ Which had stickers all over it that read things like: Biohazard, Pandora's box, Open at your own risk, I love N.Y., Paris, Viva España, and Rock and roll will save your soul! Suddenly I whip around "Can I help you!" I ask, the annoyance in my voice clearly evident. They Walk off and I get out of the air port and head for Kings Cross train station. I remember my Dad stuffing my trunk with so many maps I was afraid it would go nova. I only looked at one of the maps and hid the others under my bed due to the fact that I have a very good sense of direction. As I enter the station I see a lot of kids with trunks, many of them carrying owls, many standing next to adults wearing robes. _Oh yeah! That's inconspicuous! Morons!_ I looked down at my own pet, a falcon named Hitchcock, named after that famous horror movie maker. He did not seem happy to be in a cage. _I guess he's not used to being cooked up for so long, at home I never kept him in a cage._ "Look I'll let you out on the train ok?" I ask. He nods, I love the fact that he can understand me. As I walk trough the barrier on to platform 9 ¾ I look at the blood red train before me and all the witches and wizards crowding around it. _Argh! If I ever get my hands on Jinnet I swear I will kill him!_ Daniel Jinnet was a good friend of my father and practically an uncle to me. It was him that had suggested that both me and my friends further our magical studies so as to stop the 'accidents' that always seemed to happen when any of us got angry. They finally agreed to it after I blew up our T.V. and Tina nearly burned down her house. So here I am going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._ Argh! This is going to be so boring, and to make matters worse I'm all alone. _Two of my best friends are going to a school in France, I feel sorry for the people of France who have to deal with them, and I don't even know where my other friend is going. I look at my watch it's still set for New York time because I was to lazy to reset it. It read 9:30a.m. ok time to get up. WAKE UP! I screamed into the mind link that I shared with my friends. Due to the fact that none of us are morning people I got three responses. BED! Jana my best friend since kindergarten who had a strange power over ice. No! good dream! Erin my other best friend who had power over the Earth and plant type stuff. GO TO HELL! I'm sleeping Tina my other other best friend. The wildest girl I've ever met in my entire life who had the power to control fire. I told you she almost burned her house down. Which leaves me Catralynne Drake I myself have the ability to manipulate storms, lightning, and other elements of the weather. I get on and find an empty compartment and sit down at the window. The door slid open and I looked up annoyed but my annoyance quickly passed as I looked at my best friend Jana standing in the doorway. "Hey wait a minute when I called, you sounded like you were still asleep in New York." I said.

"Nah… you just woke me up on the plane." She answered. She stretched and muttered something about 'stupid jetlag'. I smiled maybe this wouldn't be so bad with Jana with me. The door opened again and a witch pushing a cart full of snacks appeared. "Anything off the trolley dear's?" After telling her that 'no thank you we already had a snack' we spent the rest of the train ride discussing how weird people talked here. As we went further north it got a lot colder jackets were pulled out my Green Day hoodie and Jana's track jacket. I was so glad that Hogwarts allowed for casual dress on weekends and after school hours. As the sun set I pulled my hat down over my eyes as Jana put on shades. Suddenly she started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

" I was just thinking about what happens when someone at the other school tries to take Tina's hat off." I starred at her then I started to laugh to. Tina is the biggest Yankee fan ever. She has picked more stadium fights than I can count and won most of them. She also threatens anyone who touches her hat with severe bodily harm. A loud whistle blew signaling that we had arrived. I picked up a sleeping Hitchcock and pulled my trunk out from under the seat and looked over at Jana, who was holding her owl Marti Gra, yes named after the holiday. " Ready for Hogwarts?" I asked. She smiled.

"Better question," she said "is Hogwarts ready for us?"

"Ha!" I laughed "Not a Chance in Hell!" With than we left the compartment joining the throngs of students leaving the train. Once outside we were greeted by a giant man who was yelling " First years this way follow me!" In our letters we were told to go with the first year students. So we walked up to the man. "Are you the transfer students?" He asked.

"Yes I'm Jana," said Jana "and this is Catralynne." I smiled

"You can just call me Cat everyone does." The large man grinned and shook our hands.

"My name is Rubious Hagrid, but you can just call me Hagrid." He then turned from us and bellowed to the crowd around him "Alright you lot into the boats!" I turned to look at Jana, she was starring in disbelief at the row of rickety row boats.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." She said.

"Yeah tell me about it." I said. After our trip across the lake, we were led inside the enormous castle. We were then met by a witch dressed I a green robe and a green pointed hat. "Good evening, my name is professor McGonagall." In unison the group responded.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall." She nodded.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now in a moment you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses, while you are here your house will be like your family."

She's not serious is she ? asked Jana. What about the family thing? Yeah I think she is, but she's way off if she thinks these guys can compare to my psycho family. I said. Yeah mine too , I'm gonna miss them. Yeah I don't know what I'll do with out them. I have three siblings. My twin brother Lestat, who went to school way up north somewhere in Russia I think, and another set of twins my younger brother Nickoli and my little sister Samantara, who we call Sam. I suddenly become aware that we were moving. So we followed the rest of the students into the dining hall and was amazed. Upon entering the dining hall you are instantly greeted by the sight of the enchanted ceiling which is bewitched to look like the sky outside, right now it showed a clear night sky with a sprinkling of stars illuminated by a crescent moon. Illumination also came from the hundreds of candles that floated above four long tables and also above a shorter table at the front of the room at which were seated the teaching staff. We were led to the front of the room and lined up in front of the staff table. "When I call your names you will sit down on this stool, put on the sorting hat and join your houses." And so on and so on down the list of names she read until she finally got to us. "Catralynne Drake." I walked up and put on the strange talking hat. hello welcome to Hogwarts any preference for houses? asked the hat in my head. No I said Just whatever well alright you've got courage so might as well be … "Gryffindor!" yelled the hat to the entire hall. I got up and walked over to the cheering table. Next it was Jana's turn but the hat also put her in Gryffindor. As she sat down next to me she smiled. These people are screwy if they let a talking hat make important decisions. she said. Tell me about it. I looked around surveying our new house mates. A girl with bushy brown hair sat directly across from us next to two boys one with messy black hair and glasses and the other with red hair. She smiled at us. "Hi my name is Hermione Granger," She said extending her hand and shaking ours. "So you two are in third year right?" She asked. "Yes or at least that's what professor McGonagall told us." I said. "Great that means you'll be in my dorm." She smiled. _This Hermione girl may not be so bad she certainly seems nice._ After everyone had eaten the food disappeared into thin air. "Come on said Hermione we'll show you back to the dorm." As we followed Hermione and the two boys, who we know knew to be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, we heard a cold drawling voice behind us. "Well it looks like the school is now even letting in things worse than mudbloods, Americans." We turned around to see a boy with blond hair sneering at us. He was flanked by two very large boys who truth be told looked like they were none to bright. " And who might you be?" Asked Jana. " Not like its any of your business, my name is Draco Malfoy." Jana started to laugh and I quickly joined in. "You think my names funny do you?" The boy named Draco asked angrily "As a matter of fact we do." I said.

"Well at least I'm not named after some flea bitten animal." Draco replied smirking.

"Actually the name Draco comes from the constellation of a giant serpent who supposedly devoured the flower of immortality and doomed humanity to die." I said.

He just stared at me like I was crazy.

" Is there something wrong here." Asked professor McGonagall.

"No Ma'am we were just going to our dorms." Said Jana.

"Well then hop to it." said the professor. As we left I could feel Draco and his thugs giving us dirty looks. Suddenly the boy called Ron started to laugh.

"A giant snake that doomed all people?" he asked "Did you just make that up?"

"No" I said "It's completely true." Then we all broke out laughing. We approached a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Buckbeak." Said Hermione. _Mental note: password is Buckbeak._ The painting then swung open to reveal a passage way which we then walked through. We then entered into a large common room with lots of red and gold plush chairs and a roaring fire.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room." Said Ron. After a tour of the common room. Hermione led us up the staircase to the girl's dormitories and opened the door to our dorm room. It had cream colored walls and five four poster beds with red curtains. The two beds in the corner were empty and we found our trunks at the foot of them. Along with Gryffindor uniforms. So what do you think? I asked Jana. I think that Draco Malfoy better watch who he speaks to because he is about to get a very rude awakening she said. I smiled "Goodnight Jana." I said.

"Goodnight Cat."

"Don't let the Boogieman get you!" We both said together and then I fell asleep.

A.N.: So ? What do you think Please let me know Read and review.


End file.
